Tenebroso
by ChiisanaOjou
Summary: Lo que más sorprendió a todos fue la terrorífica sonrisa que apareció en ese antes adorable rostro, transmitiendo un horrible sentimiento de temor y de que era mejor mantener la distancia de él, ya que se veía amenazador y terrorífico. "– Kageyama, tú… eres mío, ¿cierto?" / Kagehina / One-shot /¡He vuelto!


Hace muchísimo tiempo no me pasaba por aquí, lo sé, por ende ¡hola a todos! La escuela me ha tenido demasiada ocupada por lo que no he podido escribir nada desde hace varios meses _–lo siento–_

¡En fin! No sé si me recordarán xD pero con este One-shot les digo que vuelvo oficialmente.

No les quiero quitar más tiempo y aburrirlas/los, así que cualquier duda sobre si seguiré mis fic's que están en emisión, pasen por mi perfil y ahí saldrá todo acerca de ellos c:

Sin más, **Haikyuu! es de Furudate Haruichi.**

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

 **Tenebroso.**

* * *

Ya estaba aburrido de toda esta situación. Semana tras semana, no, días tras días venían chicas de diferentes grados de la Escuela solo para mirar y gritar cosas sobre lo atractivo que se veía el chico de la camiseta número nueve a la hora de armar el balón. Éste ni se inmutaba ante los gritos de las hermosas _sempais_ o compañeras de clase que venían a observarlo, por lo que le pedía al equipo que no les prestaran atención y que por favor continuaran con el entrenamiento como siempre ya que eran un asunto sin importancia.

Todo había comenzado alrededor de un mes atrás. Al curso del alto chico de cabello azulino le habían sacado una foto grupal de recuerdo por haber pasado el primer semestre todos con buenas calificaciones, mas nadie había previsto el hecho de que aquel ceño fruncido que siempre se divisaba en ese rostro algo moreno, se borraría y lo remplazaría una sutil pero a la vez atractiva sonrisa de lado, la cual hizo revolucionar a todas las chicas de su salón y de paso a las de los demás salones y grados. Pero es que no era para menos, si el gran Kageyama Tobio, conocido por su semblante serio y estricto sonriera de repente para una foto, ¡era una maravilla!

Era poco más que un milagro.

Desde ahí el joven se hizo a conocer no más por su semblante severo si no que por su llamativa sonrisa que pocas veces salía a relucir en el entrenamiento de su club, lo que hizo que todos los días chicas de distintos salones fueran a observarlo y a darle ánimos para así poder satisfacer sus ojos con ver tan solo una vez esa atrayente sonrisa y así marcharse a casa dichosas y tranquilas.

Pero ese día algo ocurrió. Las nubes grises que muy temprano en la mañana habían aparecido comenzaron a descargar toda el agua que tenían guardada desde hace varios días, causando un bullicio enorme dentro del gimnasio producto de las fuertes gotas que chocaban con el techo de lata, sumándole a eso los gritos de aliento que le mandaban las chicas a Kageyama.

– ¡Kageyama-san esfuércese!

– ¡Kageyama-kun~!

Y ahí ocurrió, lo que en ocasiones anteriores ya había ocurrido pero solo en partidos contra otras escuelas; se produjo exactamente lo que el capitán había dicho hace un tiempo atrás.

El sonido de unas zapatillas deportivas ser rechinadas contra el suelo del gimnasio llamó la atención de todos dentro del lugar, girando sus rostros hacia uno de los pequeños miembros del club que mantenía la cabeza gacha y la respiración forzada por quien sabe qué cosa.  
Los gritos de las chicas cesaron de inmediato por lo que la lluvia fue lo único que se hizo escuchar dentro del gimnasio que había quedado en completo silencio al mirar todos a Hinata.

El pequeño de la camiseta número diez lentamente levantó su rostro y junto a sus almendras ojos, puso toda su atención hacia el chico de metro ochenta quien al ver esa expresión escalofriante en el rostro de su pequeño – _y secreto_ – novio, no pudo evitar colocarse nervioso e incómodo al ser observado por tan potentes ojos.

– Kageyama.

La voz se hizo escuchar entre el fuerte bullicio que causaba la lluvia, petrificando de inmediato a todas las personas dentro de aquel lugar. Hasta Tsukishima pudo sentir la extraña atmosfera que desprendía el cuerpo del chico número diez, sintiéndose levemente incómodo y asfixiado al ver tal expresión.

Sugawara preocupado se acercó lentamente hacia el capitán del equipo quien con la mirada le dijo que era mejor no acercarse a Hinata, ya que no se sabía el cómo podía reaccionar ante la cercanía de alguien.

Por parte de Yachi, era la primera vez que veía a Hinata en ese estado por lo que se asustó de inmediato y desvió sus ojos de los penetrantes que tenía en ese momento Hinata, temblando levemente de miedo al no saber qué ocurriría luego de esto y al ver un comportamiento desconocido de su compañero de club.

Pero lo que más sorprendió a todos fue la terrorífica sonrisa que apareció en ese antes dulce rostro, transmitiendo un horrible sentimiento de temor y de que era mejor mantener la distancia de él, ya que se veía amenazador y terrorífico.

– Hi-Hinata…

Tartamudeó no por miedo, sino que por nervios de no saber el próximo movimiento que haría su novio, por lo que suavemente trató de llamar su atención llamándolo y acercándose lentamente hacia él, mas sus piernas y cuerpo entero se detuvo al escuchar nuevamente esa voz un poco más gruesa de lo normal y más dura, sintiendo un estremecimiento recorrerle desde atrás de su cabeza hasta la terminación de su columna, empapando rápidamente sus manos de sudor ante lo inquieto que se estaba empezando a sentir.

– Kageyama, tú… eres mío, ¿cierto?

Le sonrió y lo miró con sus ojos expectante por escuchar su respuesta ser dicha frente a todos en el gimnasio, divisando como su alto novio algo inquieto movía su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo en un gesto de afirmación, ensanchando aún más su tenebrosa sonrisa y desviando sus ojos de inmediato hacia la entrada del lugar en donde se encontraban las chicas que minutos antes habían estado gritándole a _su_ novio, solo para asegurarles algo que ya se había sabido.

– ¿Ven? Kageyama es mío. Lárguense.

En ese momento, el equipo se dio cuenta que Kageyama era intocable.

Las chicas salieron corriendo despavoridas de ahí mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo ruidosamente sobre ellos, para luego quedar aún más impactados al ver el rotundo cambio del pequeño número diez.

– ¡Bien! ¡Daichi-san sigamos con el entrenamiento!

Había vuelto a su normal personalidad.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado mucho como para dejarme review.

Nos veremos próximamente, gracias por pasarse y leer. ¡Muchas gracias!

Cuídense mucho, nos vemos x3

 _ **Atte: ChiisanaOjou.**_


End file.
